Double Jeopardy
by hook617
Summary: A/U. Set after Into the Deep/Queen of Hearts. When Emma offers Hook one more chance to come with them to Storybrooke, Cora sends them into an alternate universe- where the curse never took place.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Normally, I like to write my stories as close to the show's timeline as possible, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"I don't have time for your games. I've crossed through too many worlds to be brought short at the brink of success. Who was it who bested you?" Cora demanded. Hook looked down and sighed.

"The Swan girl – Emma. Rest assured, it won't happen again," Hook replied. His time with Emma had been an adventure, but he wouldn't risk another adventure if it cost him his vengeance.

"No, it won't. You chose her, and the consequences of that decision," Cora replied cooly. Hook was instantly angry.

"Oh. Are you going to kill me, now? Go ahead. Try," he threatened.

"So brave," she said in a mocking voice. "No, I'm not going to kill you. I have something far more satisfying in mind. I'm going to leave you here with your thirst for revenge unquenched, while I complete our journey without you." Hook tensed, but quickly melted into his cool charm to win her over.

"There's no need to be rash. We can… Discuss this."

"Your pretty face buys you a lot, but not my time. It's too valuable," Cora turned her back on him, and Hook instantly felt desperation swell inside of him. He couldn't lose his revenge, not this quickly after 300 years of waiting.

"I can do this. I can get it back. You need me."

"No, I don't. You've had your chance. Now, it's my turn to do this. The right way." Hook lunged towards Cora with his hook, but she disappears in a puff of smoke. Hook laid in the mud, desperate. Cora - Emma, one of them was getting back to Storybrooke, and he needed to join one of them.

* * *

"I had no idea you had such a soft side," Emma said, pointing her sword at Hook and resuming her fight stance.

"I don't. Just like a fair fight," he responded, spinning into her with his sword raised, giving her all his flashiest moves. He attacked her with ease, and it was obvious she never had to handle a sword, but she had a natural kind of talent at it. "Good form," he said, catching her leg with his hook. "But not good enough." He flipped her on her back and slowly slid his hook down Emma's sword and pinned her to the ground. "Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back," he taunted. "With my life on the line, you've left me no choice. A bit of advice? When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it. You might want to quit." He gave her a smile to ensure he knew exactly what he was insinuating. While he was reveling in his seeming victory, Emma felt for the compass buried in the sand under her back and grabbed it quickly.

"Why would I do that when I'm winning?" she said, holding up the compass. This momentarily distracted Hook long enough for Emma to push him off of her. After executing a few more moves, Emma gained the upper hand and pinned his sword down. "Last chance, Hook. Are you coming with us or Cora?," Emma said, holding up the compass. Hook lowered his sword in confusion.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Snow asked. "He betrayed us."

"Only because I betrayed him first," Emma said to Snow. She turned back to Hook and lowered her sword. "So, are you coming?" Hook smiled and lowered his sword too.

"Good form, lass," Hook said, putting his sword away. "I'll join you."

"Emma, this is not wise," Snow said firmly. All three of them jumped as a puff of purple smoke appeared next to Snow from across the swirling pool.

"No, it's not- especially for you, Hook. I knew you'd double cross me again. I was foolish to give a pirate a second chance. I knew you choose her in the end," Cora said. She snapped her fingers and the compass reappeared in her hand. Then she raised two fingers and lowered them in a straight line motion. There was a split down behind them, like someone tore a hole in the background. Emma and Hook only had a second to register what just happened before Cora sent them flying into the split, which sealed and disappeared after they went through.

"NO!" Snow yelled, throwing herself at Cora, knocking them both into the swirling vortex of the pool.

* * *

Gold, Regina and Henry waited anxiously as a hand appeared in the wishing well. The first to appear was a face that Gold was not anticipating. "Mary-Margaret!" Henry exclaimed, running towards her. Mary-Margaret pulled herself out of the well and hugged Henry, but she did not look happy. "What's wrong? Where's my Mom?" Everyone froze as a second hand appeared out of the well. The person to emerge was everyone's worst fear.

"Mother?" Regina said in disbelief. "But I thought..." Snow clung tighter to Henry, more afraid for him than for herself.

"Where's my daughter?" Snow yelled. "What did you do to her?" Cora smiled and went over to hug Regina, who remained frozen in disbelief.

"Don't worry, darling. You're Henry's mother now," she said to Regina, ignoring Snow.

"What have you done?!" Snow screamed.

"Don't worry, dear. I actually granted her deepest wish," Cora said, turning to her in triumph. "And for what she's done to my Regina, she deserves it."

* * *

Emma and Hook landed on the ground next to Lake Nostos. They looked around confused- no swirling pit, no Cora or Snow. The lake was now lush and beautiful, as it had been long ago. In fact, everything looked different, yet it was no doubt they were still in the Enchanted Forest.

"What did you do?!" Emma yelled, pushing Hook. "We were going to go home! Where are we?!" Killian arrested her wrists with his hand and hook.

"Calm down, darling. I didn't do anything- Cora did. Look, we're obviously next to the Lake. Since we're still in the Enchanted Forest, let's just find Mulan and Aurora and find another way back to Storybrooke," Hook said firmly. He let go of her wrists and she gave him one last angry shove. Hook ignored her anger, knowing that she was more upset that her way back to her son was gone. He was angry too- his vengeance taken yet again, but it was Cora's doing, not Emma's. They went over the ridge to head back to Rumplestiltskin's cell, where they knew Aurora and Mulan would be. A little while after their journey, they heard hoofbeats.

"I thought we were alone after the massacre," Emma said, looking at Hook for an explanation. He shrugged, obviously not having one. A troop of soldiers in black robes approached them, and Hook stood in front of Emma instinctively.

"Gentlemen," Hook said with a nod and a bow. They quickly jumped off their horses and pinned Hook to the ground. He tried to fight them off, but the five of them quickly overpowered them. "Thanks for the warm welcome."  
"Stop! What are you doing?! Who are you?" Emma said, trying to pull one of the soldiers off of Hook. The soldier froze when he saw her.

"Princess Emma," the soldier said in surprise. The other soldiers looked at her in disbelief as well. The first soldier bowed to her and took her arm and pulled her onto his horse with him. The other soldiers tied Hook's wrists together and lead him off on foot while the others rode.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Emma said, still completely confused.

"Taking you home," the soldier answered before urging his horse on. The soldiers rode off towards the castle, dragging Hook behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma looked in wonder at the Charming's castle in all it's glory. This was how the castle must have meant to be seen, instead of the ruins she was shown. As they entered the gates, the people in the courtyard stared in amazement as Emma rode through. She wondered why they were all staring at her like that. They began to murmur as Hook was dragged through the courtyard, some even threw garbage at him. Emma looked back in sympathy at Hook. He didn't deserve this. Once they stopped, Emma immediately jumped off the horse and ran to untie Hook. He looked at her in surprise when after she did the ropes, she checked his wrists for rope burns, gently caressing his skin with her fingers. The soldier strongly urged her away from him as two others roughly grabbed his arms and dragged him behind her. They were lead into the courtroom, where the nobles gasped and the room fell silent as they entered. Emma looked up at the royal thrones to see David, her father, stand in shock. He ran to her with tears in his eyes, cupping her cheek. David was many years older, lines around his eyes and mouth. His blonde hair had streaks of gray in them, and he had some small scars on his face.

"Emma, is it really you?" he said in disbelief.

"David, what's going on?" she said, lowering his hand.

"David," he asked in confusion. "You always called me Father. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry...Father. Why are you looking at me like that?" Emma asked. David let out a chuckle and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Other than not knowing where you got your clothes, we thought you were dead! We saw the Jolly Roger catch on fire sink to the bottom of the ocean- right after Captain Hook kidnapped you. No one could have survived that explosion," Charming explained.

"Someone blew up my ship?" Hook asked in anger. It was then that the King saw Hook restrained and promptly went over and punched him in the stomach. Hook let out a wince of pain.

"What are you doing?" Emma said, going over to Hook and standing in front of him. "You don't just punch people!...well, you don't without reason." David looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Don't you remember what he did to you?" David asked. "Two years ago, this man saved you at sea and, against my better judgement, I rewarded him by allowing him in my court. Then he tried to steal my throne and was captured and scheduled for execution. On the day he was to be executed, he escaped and kidnapped you. That's when we tracked him and saw the ship explode. How can you not remember this?" Emma and Hook exchanged glances. Emma thought that maybe the Captain Hook of this world was more ruthless than the one she knew. Hook, who seemed to be reading her thoughts, shook his head no in response to the look in her eyes. David went back over to Hook and punched him in the jaw. "Take him back to jail. He'll be executed in the morning." The soldier holding Hook kicked him in the side before dragging him out of the courtyard.

"Emma, you can't let them do this!" Hook called out. Emma looked after him and turned back to David.

"Father, you can't do this. He hasn't done anything!" Emma protested. She was telling the truth. Her Hook hadn't done anything in this world...yet. David shook her off and returned to his throne.

"Your Mother will want to see you. Call the Queen!" David said. Emma was wondering why Snow seemed to be absent. As she heard footsteps from the hall, the court became silent and everyone bowed their heads.

"Regina?!" Emma gasped upon seeing who entered. Regina's lips thinned as she saw who was sitting next to David.

"Hello, darling," she said through her teeth. "It's wonderful that you have returned." She opened her arms to her, but her voice and posture dripped with anger.

"This isn't my Mother. My Mother is Snow White!" Emma declared. The court gasped and David grew suddenly angry.

"That woman's name can never be spoken in my court. My love is Regina. That woman may be your mother, but she is a liar and a murderer!" David bellowed. "Send the princess to her chamber!" Two soldiers came up and took her by each arm.

"David! I don't understand! Where's Snow White? Where is my mother?!"

"She's dead," Regina said with a smile. "I am queen." She went to David's side, to which he wrapped his arm around her proudly.

"You'll remember who your true mother is, Emma, I promise. I'll send clerics to heal you," David called after you.

"Make sure they have scourges," Regina added.

* * *

The soldiers were rough as they threw Hook to the floor of the jail cell. As he rose off the ground, one soldier slammed him into the wall while the other removed the hook from it's holster. They punched him in the ribs and threw him back down to the floor before slamming the door to the jail cell. Hook rammed into the door and shook the bars.

"I appreciate the extended warm welcome. Just hope I don't return the welcome someday," he threatened. The guards laughed, taunting him with the hook just out of his reach before going to stand guard by his cell. He banged the bars again and sat on the floor of the jail. He ran his hand through his hair with what to do next. _If Emma is in charge of my fate_, he thought, _I'll be dead by morning._

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was in her own prison. She was locked in her room with a guard outside her door. She went to the window, which had bars on it and the door to the balcony was sealed shut. What was David thinking about treating her like this? And married to Regina?! She picked up books and anything she could grab and threw them towards the window- nothing. Suddenly, one of the objects she threw hit a rock on the wall that fell to the floor, revealing a hole in a wall. Emma went to inspect where the rock fell and found the object inside. It was a journal- written by the Emma in this world. She flipped through the contents of the book, hoping to find an answer. After all, it was technically hers, right? "_After spending time with the infamous Captain Hook, I am seeing a new side to this pirate. He is more of a gentleman than I realized, there is compassion in his eyes like none I have ever seen. I could get lost in his eyes_." Emma flipped through some more pages. "_Killian and I are in love. He wants to take me home to ask permission from my father for my hand in marriage. I can't believe it. I never thought I deserved to have a happily ever after, but Killian makes me feel loved more than I ever thought possible._" Emma flipped further into the book. "_Father threw Killian in jail, accusing him of trying to steal the throne in asking for my hand. I've begged him to reconsider, but he refuses to listen. My stepmother is encouraging him to move the execution date to tomorrow._" Emma read the last couple pages and closed the book.

"They ran away together."

* * *

The soldiers continued to mock Hook in his cell. Hook sat in silence, ignoring the harassment. "You know, gentleman, once I get out of this cell, you're going to find a hook in your neck," he said casually. The guards continued to laugh at him, until they both fell to the ground unconscious. He looked at the heap of limp soldiers in confusion when Emma came into view. "Oooh, I love a woman who can handle herself." Emma shushed him as she grabbed the keys and his hook off the guards. She unlocked the cell and handed him back his hook. "And you brought me a gift. How sweet," he said, locking it back in his holster with a click.

"We have to get out of here. They're going to kill you tomorrow," Emma whispered.

"And what makes you think they can?"

"Save it, I'll explain once we get out of here," she said. The two of them took the swords off the guards and snuck through the caverns of the jail. They reached a long dark hall and ducked around a corner to catch their breath. "We can't stay here long. Once they discover the guards, this place will be swarming." Suddenly, there were bells ringing outside the courtyard.

"The princess is missing!" a soldier called in the distance.

"Great," Emma said under her breath. They kept moving down the dark corridor until they ran into a familiar sight- Rumplestiltskin's cell. Hook quickly knocked out the guard and went to the cell to see if there was anyone in the cell. "Hook, we don't have time for that."

"Vengeance is vengeance, lass. If I get to kill him twice, all the better," Hook said, rattling the bars.

"Oh, I would listen to her, sonny boy," a voice from the ceiling said. They backed away from the bars as Rumplestiltskin crawled down the bars and jumped on the ground. "She's the only way you'll get back home." Hook and Emma exchanged glances.

"What do you know," Emma asked. Rumplestitskin giggled with glee.

"You're not the princess from this world. You're from another universe," he said with a flare. "And I see your pirate came with you."

"He's not my anything," Emma said firmly, to which Rumplestitskin laughed again.

"We'll just see, dearie," he said before turning to Hook. "And you're just angry in every world, aren't you?" Hook took a swipe at him through the bars, which Rumplestitskin jumped and landed on the opposite wall before climbing down like a spider. "Tut, tut, don't try to hurt the only one in this world who wants to help you."

"Help us? How?" Emma asked. Rumplestitskin pulled a parchment out of his jacket.

"Here. Follow this route, and no harm will befall you," he said, handing Emma the paper. "Don't worry about a deal, dearie, this one's for free."

"That makes no sense. And it's just a blank..." Hook started. The parchment started to swirl with ink and made a map. The two looked back at Rumplestiltskin before starting to run back down the corridor.

"Just remember- the way you came in isn't the way back," Rumplestitskin called after them. Hook and Emma continued to follow the map, dodging the guards the parchment warned them about. Soon, they found a secret passage out of the castle. They followed it for a long time and it dropped them in a field far outside the castle walls.

"Great. There goes my shot at Rumplestitskin," Hook said, throwing his arms up in the air. Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"Why don't we focus on getting home so you can kill the right one," she said. "And you're welcome for freeing you." Hook put his arm around her waist.

"Would you like me to thank you properly," he asked. Emma pulled away from him and pulled out the book. "What's that?"

"It's my, well, her journal. It seems that this Emma was not kidnapped by Captain Hook or that you tried to steal the throne. It looks like the me from this world ran away with the Captain Hook of this world," she said, flipping through the pages. Hook quickly took the book away from her.

"Oh, really?! Well, at least that princess had good taste," he said, flipping through the pages himself while Emma tried to take the book back. He dodged her with ease at every attempt to take it back. "WOW! This page is extremely interesting. Someone was really lusting after me that day," he said, reading one of the pages.

"That's private," Emma said, taking another swipe at the book. Hook held it over his head and held his hook out to put some distance between them.

"Ooh, embarrassed are we? Tell me, does the Emma of my world think that my lips are irresistible?" he said with a grin. Emma clenched her jaw and looked down. "Are you blushing?"

"Just stop. That book also says that my father is furious that you proposed to me and you were up for execution until I got you out of prison," she said, finally able to grab the book away from him.

"Well, that's interesting," Hook said, looking at the book over her shoulder, which made her quickly shut the book. "I take it from the proposal part that they were in love."

"I guess they were," Emma said, looking at the book again. "It doesn't sound like they could have escaped this world with a portal. They might still be in this world somewhere."

"Well, if they've been gone for six months, I take it they're pretty good at hiding," Hook observed. "So much so that the king thought they were dead." Hook thought for a moment then got his sly look. "I know exactly where they are."


	3. Chapter 3

Hook lead Emma through the kingdom, but did not tell her exactly where they were going. They passed through a village that was a good distance from the castle. People seemed to be too focused on doing work than noticing the strangers passing through. As they passed by the market, Hook pulled out some coins and purchased two cloaks. He also bought a dress for Emma. She gave him a look as he held it out to her.

"What's that for?"

"Put it on. You stick out like a sore thumb in those Storybrooke clothes of yours. We don't want to attract attention," he said, handing over the dress.

"It doesn't seem like anyone around here cares," Emma said, throwing the dress over her shoulder.

"Do you see the looks on their faces? That's fear. No doubt the King and Queen deal with an iron fist," he said gesturing with his hook.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" she said, pointing out what he had done. Hook laughed to himself.

"Actually, no. Kinda of funny though, isn't it?" Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Lighten up, Swan. Learn to laugh a bit."

"Right. We're stuck in a parallel universe and I have no way to get home to my son. He's probably being torn away from his grandparents under threat of being killed by Cora. Ha. Ha," she said with a flat tone. Hook raised his eyebrows at her and huffed.

"Always the tough one, eh, lass?" Hook said as they continued to to walk through the village. They found a private spot for Emma to change, but she left her boots on. The dress covered them up so they weren't as noticeable. Hook bought a large satchel and some supplies for their journey, in addition to carrying Emma's prized leather jacket. He didn't want to take a chance in wondering where the next village would be. They had to go through the mountains to the location he had in his mind.

* * *

After a half a day of walking, the sun started to set so they stopped in a small clearing in the woods to rest. As Hook was building the fire, Emma pulled her cloak tight around her. Hook noticed and put his cloak over top of hers.

"You don't need to do that," she said, trying to hand his cloak back to him.

"Take it, you're cold," he insisted.

"I'm fine," she said, laying his cloak next to her. He ignored her and went back to building a fire. After a few minutes of rubbing the sticks together, he threw them down in frustration. "Do you need help?"

"Why do you have to be so frustrating?" he said in anger. Emma raised her eyebrows at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"I was trying to be a gentleman. What was so wrong about that?"

"You're no gentleman," Emma muttered.

"Really? Well, why don't you enlighten me? What have I done for you to be so resistant?"

"Besides realigning with Cora?" Hook was speechless.

"No, besides that," he said after a moment. "You've had a barrier up ever since I met you. Even if I wasn't a pirate, I bet you'd have that wall around you." Emma clenched her jaw and looked away. "You and I are in this together, Swan. We both just want to go home. You might want to start trusting me." Hook rose to find some dry rocks to try to start the fire with, and when he returned, his cloak was wrapped around Emma. They exchanged silent looks and small smiles and Hook went back to trying to start the fire. He hit the curve of his hook against the rock and it instantly sparked and lit the wood. He sat down on the log next to Emma and tried to warm himself. To his surprise, Emma inched closer to him and threw part of the cloaks over him as well, huddling close to him. His first instinct was to make a joke or an innuendo, but he stifled his natural urges and put his arm around her and readjusted the cloaks around him.

"This is just to keep us warm," Emma said firmly. Hoom smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I know another way to warm up."

"You just couldn't hold back, could you? I knew it," Emma said, slightly victorious in her readings of him. Suddenly, they both heard hoofbeats approaching. "Soldiers." They couldn't hide, they had lit a fire. They must be searching for her- there was nowhere to hide. Hook quickly threw one of the cloaks on the ground before throwing Emma on top of it. "Hook, what are you doing?" He tossed the other cloak over himself and threw the hood over his head. "Hook, this isn't funny, we need to..." Before she knew it, he jumped on top of her and was kissing her cheek and her neck, causing both their faces to be covered by the hooks of the cloaks.

"Shhh..." he whispered between kisses. The hoofbeats grew louder, but she almost didn't notice because of the haze she suddenly found herself in. Hook was very careful not to kiss her lips, but if there wasn't any imminent danger, she almost wished he would. The hoofbeats stopped near them.

"You two!" a soldier called. "Get up!" Hook kept his hood up and sat up. Emma sat up too, but put her head on Hook's shoulder, keeping the hood down over her face.

"Is there a problem, sire," Hook asked in a grumbly voice. You've got to be kidding, Emma thought, burying her face a bit into his shoulder to keep from laughing at his ridiculous voice.

"The princess was kidnapped. Have you seen anyone around this area?" the soldier demanded.

"No, sire. We've been otherwise distracted," Hook stated in his grumbly voice. The soldiers chuckled to each other.

"Are you alright, madam?" one soldier asked.

"I'm fine," Emma said, trying to disguise her voice too. Hook tried to stifle a laugh. "Just spending some time with my husband."

"Keep your wits about you. There's a pirate about," the soldier said before nodded to Emma and riding off. Once the hoofbeats were far in the distance, they pulled their hoods down and let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Husband, eh?" Hook said with a smile.

"I didn't want to be some fairyland floosie who goes out into the woods with strange men," Emma said. "Besides, I didn't want them to think you were hurting me."

"Good thinking, lass," Hook said as he nodded.

"But what was that with the kissing?"

"It worked, didn't it?" They both laughed in relief.

"Sure, gentleman," Emma said as she bumped him with her shoulder. They both settled and ate a little of the food, trying not to eat all their rations at once. Hook offered to take the first watch and Emma laid down by the fire, her head near his boots. Although neither of them said much, the same thoughts were flooding through their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Hook and Emma passed through the mountains with minimal action and reached the top of the cliff and Emma peered down over the edge. It was a long fall down to the ocean below, and would be a hard fall at the bottom. "I don't think this is the place," Emma said in an annoyed tone.

"You doubt me?" Hook said.

"There's nothing here. Just the ocean, the long fall down, and..."

"And this tree stump?" Hook said, standing by it in triumph.

"I highly doubt that you can make a home in a tree stump," Emma said, rolling her eyes. Hook cleared his throat and stepped on one of the roots. The top opened and Emma looked down to see a tunnel with a long rope ladder. "How?..."

"I spent time with the lost boys. They were very creative when it came to their hiding places. I merely borrowed the idea for this land whenever I needed to stop in. I always came alone, of course, my crew didn't even know about this," Hook explained. "Shall we?" Emma gestured for him to go first, to which he smiled at her and started their way down. When they reached the bottom, the room was completely furnished.

"Did it look like this in our world?" Emma asked.

"Not exactly," Hook said. As he turned to make a further investigation, he was met by the tip of a sword, but the person behind it gave him more of a surprise. "You..." The face of himself stared back at him, only he had a patch over his eye where a long scar was, giving him an even further pirate stereotype. The other Hook looked back at him in surprise.

"Who in blazes are you?" The other Hook looked between his counterpart and Emma. "What sorcery is this?"

"Killian, who are you..." Another Emma rounded the corner of the second room and stopped in disbelief. Her husband was pointing a sword at...himself? "How?"

"Trust me, we're still asking questions ourselves," Emma said. "We don't want to hurt you, we're just trying to figure out how to get home." Killian lowered his sword and Hook nodded respectfully. "I think we should all sit down." The other Hook and Emma sat on a couch together, still looking a bit hesitant, but he put his arm around Emma and she held his hook in her hand. Hook stared at the scene, almost a bit jealous of the intimacy between them. Emma and Hook sat in single chairs, which made their counterparts look even more confused.

"Um...maybe we should start by making sure we address each other uniquely," the other Emma said. "I call him Killian here. Do you still call him Hook?" Hook nodded.

"Okay, that was the easy one. What should we do?" Emma said.

"Um...well, I do call you 'Swan', darling, maybe that would work," Killian said. Hook and Emma looked at him confused.

"That's my last name in my world. How do you know to call her that?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Killian shrugged. "When we first met, she had grown up thinking that she was ugly and unwanted, when I knew her to be beautiful and strong. Swan just seemed to fit how I saw her." Hook and Emma exchanged uncomfortable glances. "Well, now that that is settled- who are you?"

"We're from the Enchanted Forest, only a different version," Hook said. "We were sent here by Cora. Does she exist here?"

"No," Swan said. "Regina killed her when I was young. Cora tried to kill the Dark One to take his powers, but Regina wants him alive. She wants to torture him that he can never cross lands to get back to his son, and that he tried to use her to enact a curse to get him there."

"In our land she did enact the curse. What stopped her here?" Emma asked.

"She killed my mother instead," Swan said sadly, which made Killian hold her tighter. "She enacted the Empty Heart curse, leaving my father to think he loved Regina. It was her final revenge on my mother- to kill her with the thought of knowing that her true love would love Regina instead." Killian rubbed her back and pressed his forehead to hers. Hook and Emma were in disbelief over the tenderness between them.

"And um," Hook said, clearing his throat. "You two are..."

"We married in secret," Killian said. "Her father was going to execute me for being in love with his daughter. She freed me, we found a priest, and we've lived in hiding ever since. I sacrificed my own ship to create the illusion that we died at sea."

"You sunk my ship?" Hook asked, a bit angrily. "You sunk the most marvelous boat in all the realms? Over her?" He pointed at his own Emma instead of at Killian's. Emma looked down, a bit hurt.

"You obviously haven't realized the potential of true love between you two," Killian said firmly, pulling his Emma closer. "She's more precious to me than anything."

"Stop, you're making me feel ill," Hook said, rising and starting to pace. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I apologize for his behavior," Emma said. "We only met recently." Killian and Swan nodded.

"Ah, now I understand," Swan said. "If he's anything like my Killian, this won't last long. But my condolences in dealing with him until then."

"Mine too," Killian added with a grin. "You don't know what you're missing, mate."

"Oh, I think you lucked out on the deal in this universe, mate. If I were to guess I don't think your Emma would abandon you on a beanstalk," Hook said, glaring at Emma.

"I wouldn't abandon him anywhere," Swan said, leaning in to give Killian a kiss, instantly getting lost in each other. Emma looked uncomfortable and got up to talk to Hook, since the other two were temporarily in their own world.

"I would never be that...blinded by love. It's almost pathetic," Emma said under her breath.

"Or maybe you should be. Maybe if you hadn't stood on ceremony before the giant showed up, you wouldn't have abandoned me on the beanstalk. That could be us right now," Hook said, gesturing towards them, who were still lip locked. Hook stared at them for a moment, only to be shaken out of it by Emma slapping his shoulder hard. "Ow!"

"Don't stare at them!"

"What?! I wasn't!" The two stood uncomfortably until Killian and Swan came back to reality. They both looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry, we haven't been around people for a while. When the moment strikes, we just get lost," Killian explained.

"Must be nice," Hook said, glaring at Emma. Killian and Swan exchanged glances, giving each other a small squeeze.

"So, how can we help you," Swan asked.

"Do you know of any way that we can get back to our land?" Emma asked. Killian got up and retrieved a small treasure chest from the shelf. He pulled out a small bag that contained a single magic bean.

"It's the only one I have left," Killian said. "We thought about using it so many times, escaping to a different land, so we don't have to live in hiding."

"Why don't you?" Hook asked.

"Because of my father," Swan said. "I know if we can figure out how to break my father's curse, we can stop Regina."

"But instead you're hiding in some hole," Hook stated, this time receiving glares from all of them.

"He needs true love's kiss," Swan said pointedly. "But my Mother is gone."

"What about the lake?" Hook said simply. "I'm sure that could restore his memories."

"Too dangerous. There are soldiers all over the place, probably more since they've seen you," Killian said.

"We'll help you," Emma said.

"We will?" Hook asked, getting another glare from Emma. "Yes, apparently we will."

"There's two of us and two of you. Together I'm sure we can get the water to get to your father. Trust me, I'd feel better knowing that my father was not with Regina in any universe. My parents would too when we return to them," Emma said. Swan tensed instantly.

"You...you have both your parents?" Emma nodded sympathetically to her.

"Yeah, I do. But I didn't meet them until this past year. I grew up without both of them," Emma said. Swan nodded and Killian held her close. Without thinking, Hook put his hand on Emma's shoulder, which made her look at him in shock. He gave her an encouraging nod.

"Well, um, we'll find a way to help each other," Hook stated.

* * *

The four of them decided to stay underground for the night to figure out a plan and then venture out in the morning. Killian and Swan retired to their room after discussing their plan, leaving Emma and Hook in the main room to sleep. Hook insisted on taking the floor, leaving Emma to take the couch. He handed her the warmer blanket and she gave him the fluffier pillow. As they lay in the darkness, neither one of them was able to sleep.

"Hook? Are you awake?"

"Yes, lass. Although I'm accustomed to a ship's bunk, this floor isn't the most comfortable," Hook admitted. Emma leaned over and lit the candle next to her. Hook turned on his side and propped his head up on his good arm, since she obviously wanted to talk.

"Do you, um...was it weird for you? Seeing you with me? Well...the other world you and me," Emma asked.

"It's another world, another life. Fortune obviously favored them here," Hook said with a shrug. "Why?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think about what my life could have been if they curse hadn't happened. What life as a princess would be," Emma said, looking down and playing with the corner of her blanket.

"And being in hiding and married to a pirate wasn't in your calculations?" Hook finished for her.

"No! I mean, not exactly. I would have hoped that both my parents would be alive to start. I still can't picture myself in the princess gowns or anything," Emma said.

"I think you'd look quite lovely in a gown," Hook said. "Your hair up, the candlelight reflecting in your eyes..."

"Have you thought about this?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"No, not really," he covered. "Are you blushing?"

"No, of course not!" The both looked away from each other and laid in silence for a little. "You seemed kind of annoyed that Killian isn't doing anything down here."

"I'm honestly more upset that he blew up my ship, but yeah, I don't see myself not taking action," Hook said. "Especially if it meant protecting someone I loved."

"Maybe he is trying to protect her. Or maybe she won't allow him to take action, because if she were to lose him, she wouldn't have anyone," Emma said, trying to defend, well, herself. Hook looked into her eyes.

"Is that what you fear? Being alone forever?" Emma tensed her jaw and looked away. "You know, Emma, when you abandoned me, you said you didn't want to be wrong about me. Is that what you were really afraid of- being just another man who will leave you to fend for yourself? I may be a pirate, love, but I do have my honor. I kept my word and helped you, I distracted the giant so he wouldn't see you, when the giant was coming all I could think about was that I couldn't let you get crushed," Hook said.

"You did?"

"Well...yes," Hook stated. He got up a little so he could sit directly next to her. She instinctively pulled away a little, but held his gaze. "There's something about you, Emma. It's something I don't quite understand."

"It's obviously not love, you've felt that before," Emma said, more telling herself to avoid disappointment than telling Hook. He looked at her expression and her posture and could suddenly know what she was thinking. She had experienced too much pain in her life to expect anyone to treat her differently. Emma looked up and caught his eyes. They were soft as he gazed at her, and she could easily get lost in them. She swallowed a little as he seemed to be looking at her lips. Emma laid there frozen, not wanting to read his body language. Hook leaned towards her, only to get up instead. Emma tried to hide her disappointment as he laid back down on the floor and pulled the blanket over him, facing the other direction. Hook sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Emma," he whispered.

"Good night, Hook," she said, blowing out the candle.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the four of them were preparing for their trip to Lake Nostos. They were going to split up- Emma with Killian to check out the security of the palace, and Hook with Swan to get water from the lake. Emma wasn't thrilled about letting Hook out of her sight, but she was hoping that her counterpart would be able to handle him. Each of them needed to be split up because Killian & Swan were more familiar with the tempo this land, so they needed to guide them. They cautiously emerged from their hiding place and started on their journey. Killian and Swan held hands, while Hook walked ahead of them and Emma took the rear. Killian and Swan exchanged glances, noting the distance between them. When they reached the crossroads, Killian gave his wife a long passionate kiss. Emma stood awkwardly next to Hook, and when they finally caught each other's eyes, Hook extended his hand.

"Good luck, lass," he said. Emma just nodded at him, ignoring his hand. Hook took her hand anyway and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. "And don't abandon my look-alike on any beanstalks." Emma bit her lip, ignoring his last dig and letting the reality of him kissing her hand wash over her. They were rejoined by Killian and Swan and each group split up in their assigned directions.

* * *

Emma kept her distance from Killian, not wanting to really talk. Killian kept stealing glances at her and smiling to himself. Emma turned towards him, folded her arms and gave him a hard stare. "What?"

"It's just funny. It's been awhile since I've seen this cold version of you. And even though you're not my Emma, I can still read you like a book," Killian said with a smile.

"Oh really? What?"

"You want to know about the love between me and my wife, but you're afraid to hope that could happen for you too. You still don't believe anyone could truly love you," Killian stated plainly. Emma swallowed hard and turned to keep walking. "Go ahead! Ask whatever you want! I have nothing to hide."

"Okay, I'll play," Emma said, turning back to him. "How'd you get that scar on your eye?" Killian laughed and walked past her.

"Of all the questions you want to ask, you pick the one that matters the least," Killian said. Emma caught up to him.

"I just want to know if it was my fault. Your ship, your freedom, and your eye," Emma said, her voice lowered in shame. Killian turned toward her and looked at her with compassion.

"I lost my eye in a duel of honor with your father. He could have taken more than that, but my Emma pleaded for my life. And I don't feel trapped in our hiding place, because I have my wife with me and that's all that matters to me. And, as for my ship, although she was my pride and joy, I'd give up a thousand Jolly Rogers to be with..."

"Me," Emma finished.

"Aye, lass," Killian said, making them continue on their journey. "Still don't believe anyone could love you?"

"But I'm...she...we're different people," Emma said.

"Yes, you are, but I'd wager the same spirit all the same. Believe in trust, lass. In him and yourself," Killian advised.

"Maybe we should go back to not talking," Emma said. Killian smiled at her and, even though one eye was covered, he had that gleam in his eye that her Hook had. He read her exactly right, and he knew it too.

* * *

Hook and Swan reached Lake Nostos fairly quickly. Hook started to head towards the lake, but Swan put her arm out to block him. "The siren is still here. Why don't I face it?"

"I can handle the lass," Hook said confidently, but Swan tightened her grip on his wrist.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but in this situation, you have the disadvantage. Stay hidden, and when the siren emerges, strike to wound her. If you kill her, the lake will dry up," Swan instructed. She handed him her bow and arrow, leaving her unarmed.

"You...trust me to protect you?" Hook asked.

"Of course I do," Swan said. "We're a team." Hook was taken aback, but tried to concentrate on threading the arrow into the bow. Once he was ready, Swan headed toward the bank of the lake. As she dipped the water jug into the lake, the siren emerged. Swan tried to quickly gather the water and run, but the siren lunged at her, driving her under water. Hook jumped from his hiding place to save her, but both woman broke the surface of the water, gasping for breath. The siren now looked exactly like Emma, both wearing the same clothes.

"Hook, shoot her."

"No shoot her!" Hook looked between the women and froze. How could he tell them apart?

"As much as I could potentially enjoy this, we are in a bit of a rush," Hook said, drawing back the bow. He pointed the bow at the woman on the left. "Emma, if that's really you, I just want you to know I love you."

"I trust you," the woman on the left said.

"I love you too," said the woman on the right. Hook changed his aim and fired, hitting the woman in the shoulder. She fell back into the water and her form changed to the siren. Swan scooped up the water jar and the two of them ran from the water's edge.

"How did you know not to shoot me?" Swan asked.

"Simple. You don't love me. You love him," Hook said. As the two of them recollected themselves and started to head back to the hiding place, Swan grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her.

"That's not why you didn't shoot," Swan said.

"Oh really? And why is that, dear?" Swan smiled confidently and walked ahead of him, not saying a word.

* * *

Emma and Killian were about halfway back to the hiding place when they had to pass through a mountain corridor. It was the most dangerous part of the journey because there was barely any cover if they were discovered. They picked up their pace as they passed through. Suddenly, hoofbeats began to echo off the corridor walls.

"Soldiers," Killian said. The hoofbeats began to echo off all directions. "They're getting closer." Emma began to panic and started to look around for a place to hide. There was a single bush about 10 yards in front of them, but not big enough for both of them to hide.

"I'm sorry," Emma said. Killian looked at her in confusion before Emma punched him, knocking him out cold. She dragged him behind the bush, making sure he was covered. As the hoofbeats grew louder, Emma stood out in the opening and waited for them to approach. The guards jumped off their horses and seized her.

"Where's the pirate?"

"Gone," Emma said. "He fled to the forest.

"Guards! To the forest!" The captain yelled. He tied Emma's hands together and put her on the back of his horse. "The Queen is waiting for you, princess."


	6. Chapter 6

Swan and Hook arrived back at the hiding place first and, after two hours had gone by, they both started to get even more worried than before. Hook was sharpening his hook rather fiercely and Swan was pacing the floor.

"Alright, I'm going up there," she said. Hook rose to his feet and grabbed his sword.

"You're not the only one," he said. They froze as a light scattered across the floor from the hatch being open. They waited for whoever was climbing down, both of them keeping their weapons within reach. Killian jumped down to the floor and held his arms out.

"It's just me," he said. Swan lunged into his arms and kissed him.

"We were so worried," she said, kissing his cheek again.

"Where's Emma," Hook asked, looking up the ladder. Killian clenched his jaw and looked away.

"They took her. She's probably at the palace by now," Killian answered. Hook tore him away from Swan's grasp and threw him against the wall.

"You were supposed to protect her. That's why we split up," Hook yelled. "Did you leave her to fend for yourself?" Killian pointed to the bruise on his face.

"She knocked me out before the guards approached and hid me. I didn't have time to argue her strategy," Killian said, defending himself. "We were gridlocked, we would have both been captured. I guess she thought that this way, she would have a chance to be rescued." Hook released his grasp and picked his sword back up. "Mate, you can't just go charging in there." Hook glared at him and grabbed the pouch with the magic bean and tucked it in his satchel.

"I'm getting Emma out of there and as soon as I do we are going home. Sorry that we can't help you further, but if Emma's life is in danger, we can't afford to stay in this world for much longer." Killian and Swan exchanged glances and smiled, causing Hook annoyance. "What?!"

"There was a time you would have left her behind," Swan said. Hook nodded then headed towards the ladder.

"She and I are in this together," he said before climbing up the ladder. To his surprise, the two of them followed him. "Are you joining me?"

"You helped us," Killian replied. When they reached the top, they collected themselves and headed towards the castle.

"We don't have a plan," Swan stated.

"Get her out," Hook said, striding ahead. Killian pulled him back.

"Emma and I observed the guards for an hour. The place is heavily guarded and there are absolutely no breaks when the guards change. They have a constant eye on everything. Getting in isn't going to be easy and getting out is going to be be even harder," Killian said.

"I'll find a way," Hook said, striding towards the castle.

* * *

The guard brought Emma into the Queen's chambers and left her in the middle of the room, leaving her manacles on. It wasn't long before the door opened and Regina emerged. She circled Emma, inspecting her. Emma kept her head held high and her gaze fixed on Regina.

"You look pretty good for being dead," Regina stated.

"Funny, you look a lot older than when I saw you last," Emma said. "Maybe you should try freezing time." Her comment took Regina aback.

"You seem more confident than the frightened little girl you used to be. Did your pirate's manners rub off on you?" Regina said. She looked her over again, grabbing her face and looking into her eyes. "Yes, you do seem stronger."

"Do you want to remove these manacles and see how strong I really am?" Emma challenged.

"I don't know how it's possible, but you are not the Emma I remember. Even running away with a pirate wouldn't change you this much. Maybe some time in the dungeon would remind you of the order of things around here," Regina said. "Guards!"

"Wait! I want to talk to my father," Emma said as the guards pulled her away.

"He doesn't know you're here and I'm going to keep it that until you learn your place!" Regina commanded. "And you will learn your place if I have to whip you myself."

* * *

As Killian, Swan & Hook neared the castle, Hook steered them towards the secret entrance that Rumplestiltskin lead them to. Hook found the door in the grass on the hill and opened it.

"If I'm not back within an hour, we either went home, we're both captured, or we're both dead," Hook said.

"And how are we supposed to know which one?" Swan asked.

"Um...I'm not sure. Maybe just focus on getting to your father," Hook offered.

"Hook, wait," Swan said. She kissed him on the cheek then rejoined your husband's side. "Take care of her."

"Aye, lass," Hook said. "And you- you are one handsome devil," he said to Killian.

"Hook- don't hold back," Killian said.

"What?"

"You'll understand," Killian said to Hook as he closed the secret passageway behind him. Hook went down the long corridor slowly. He could hear guards' voices echoing through the tunnels. He held tight to the grip of his sword as he moved.

"Back so soon, dearie?" came a voice from behind him. Hook turned around and pulled his sword from the scabbard. "My, my, don't you two get yourself in these situations often? Your counterparts could at least stay hidden."

"Stay back, Crocodile. I'm in no mood for your mockery," Hook hissed.

"Yes, you need to find your Emma, the one the Queen has," Rumplestiltskin said. "If only you had a way home you could solve all your troubles."

"We're fine," Hook said, putting his sword away and looking down the corridor. "Where's your guard?" Rumplestiltskin giggled and pointed to the sleeping guard on the floor. "I thought you couldn't do magic in this cell."

"I couldn't, when I was first imprisoned. I've worn the magic down, I could leave whenever I want," he said with glee.

"Why don't you?"

"I've been waiting for you, sonny boy. For this moment. What's some twenty some years to an immortal?" Rumplestiltskin said with flare. "You have something I want."

"You can't have it. It's our only way home," Hook said, gripping his satchel.

"Not quite. That bean is from this universe. You use it here, it won't get you where you want to go," he explained. Rumplestiltskin slashed his hand into the air and formed a tear. "This is where you want to go, isn't it?" Hook looked through the opening in the bars to see Lake Nostos just as they had left it.

"Not exactly our final destination," Hook said.

"But it's where your ship is. Don't you want it?" Hook looked down and away. "Let's make a deal. You give me the bean, and I can easily send you back to where you came from." Rumplestiltskin stuck his hand through the bars and Hook swiped at it with his hook.

"I don't make deals with demons," Hook growled. "Something always comes at a price with you. And I can't leave without Emma."

"Tsk, tsk, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said, rubbing away the tear in the space with his hand to seal it back up. "What if I sweeten the deal? What if I promise that I can open the portal again and you can enter it with your 'twue wove'?"

"My true love is dead," Hook said through his teeth.

"Well in that case, I guess I can give you each a free one. But this is the last time," Rumplestiltskin said. "My offer will still stand, but you better hurry up. I'm getting impatient."

"Free what? What are you talking about?"

"Just get to talking, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said as waved his hand. A cloud of smoke enveloped Hook and when he reappeared, he was in a dark chamber. There was a single candle light with a figure huddled in the corner. Hook grabbed the candle and took it over to the figure, who seemed to be unconscious. He shined the light in the person's face.

"Emma?" Hook said, trying to shake her. "Emma!" Panic started to set in. He saw bruises on her wrists and a cut on her forehead. Why didn't he come sooner? Why didn't he protect her? Emma slowly roused and Hook set down the candle so he could cradle her in his arms.

"Hook?" she said weakly.

"Aye, lass," Hook said, gently pushing her hair away from her face.

"Did you get captured too?"

"In a matter of speaking," Hook said, shifting so he could get more comfortable, still cradling her in his arms. "I was coming to rescue you and had an encounter with Rumplestiltskin." Emma smiled a little, but then shifted back to concerned.

"Did you try to kill him?"

"I always want to kill him, but he was too busy offering me a deal," Hook said.

"Obviously you didn't take it if you ended up here," Emma said, trying to sit up a little. Hook placed his hook gently on her shoulder to guide her back down.

"You were just unconscious, dear. You don't have to get up so fast," he said. "Trust me, I've been knocked out many times."

"I thought you've only been bested by less than..." Emma said starting to get up, but hesitated and laid back down in his arms.

"There now, that's a good girl," Hook said with a smile. Emma shot him a glance at the familiar words, but shifted so she could get comfortable herself. Without thinking, she curled into him so she had her head on his shoulder, to which Hook then lifted her onto his lap so he was cradling her fully in his arms, as if it was the most natural thing to do. Once they realized the position they put themselves in, they looked at each other for consent, and smiled at each other in agreement. Emma laid her head back down on Hook's shoulder and he leaned his cheek on her forehead. "I'll get you out of here."

"I know. That's why I allowed myself to be taken," Emma said. Hook raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You knew I'd come for you? You'd trust a pirate to save you instead of saving his own skin?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "I guess I'm starting to trust you."

"You waited long enough," Hook joked, which to his surprise, Emma let out a small chuckle. She looked up at him, causing him to shift and lock eyes with her. Emma was instantly lost in his calm blue eyes. Hook's gaze kept shifting from her eyes to her lips, which were only inches from hers. He came slightly closer and her heart leapt inside of her.

"Hook," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he said, almost breathlessly.

"What deal didn't you take?" He swallowed hard and turned his head away from her.

"The bean in exchange for going back to our world. He said the bean wouldn't take us to our home in our universe anyway."

"Why didn't you take it?" He turned back to her and looked straight in her eyes.

"Because we go home together or not at all," he whispered. "I'm not leaving you." His last words swirled in her head and her heart pounded. It's as if in a single sentence, the wall around her heart fell down in a crashing blow. She slowly moved towards his lips, and he met her in a soft kiss. A warm rush passed through them and they held each other a bit tighter. When their lips parted, their lips lingered near each other. They both kept their eyes closed, not wanting to come back to reality. Emma leaned her head back on Hook's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her more and rested his head back onto hers. They both laid there for a while, not knowing what to say. Hook's mind was racing between his kiss with Emma and to what his counterpart said. What he felt on the beanstalk, in the forest, right now- he couldn't hold himself back in anger forever. He may be a pirate, but he could love again, if he'd only let himself. The kiss broke down a wall in his heart too, and he wanted to open it to her. "Emma, I think..." It was then he realized that her breath had slowed. He craned his neck to look at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled down and her and leaned his head against the wall and tried to sleep himself.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your patience as I'm getting these chapters up for this and my other story. Things have been pretty busy lately. Thanks for the comments/reviews, they've meant a lot to me during the craziness. Hope you're still enjoying the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma woke to find herself laying on the ground of the cell, only her head was resting on something warm. She looked around to see Hook laying flat on the ground with his arm behind his head, his hook out of it's holster and at arm's reach. His good arm was around her and her head had been on his chest. Her thoughts flashed back to last night- their kiss. She couldn't remember a time that she felt happier than in that moment. However, she also felt slightly embarrassed. What if he was just caught up in the moment? She slowly got up and rolled her neck to get the stiffness out, but when she left his side, he groaned a little, reaching for her in his sleep. She quickly moved away to avoid getting caught by his hand.

"Emma?" he groaned in his sleep. Emma smiled to herself for a moment. Maybe it wasn't just a moment in the darkness. Hook's eyes shot open as he reached out for Emma to find her gone. It took him a moment to wake up and look around to see her in the corner, watching him. He let out a sigh of relief and grabbed his hook to lock it back in it's holster. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she answered. "Regina had me whipped last night." He got up to go towards her, but he paused as if searching for permission. She got up herself and went over to him, but quickly got embarrassed and lowered her gaze as she got close to him. She brushed some dirt off his shirt as an excuse. "It seems dirt and leather don't mix."

"We kissed," he stated, catching her off guard and hooking her wrist. "Don't try to pretend nothing happened."

"I...I don't know what to say," Emma said, trying to search his eyes to find whether he was mad that it happened, or upset that she was avoiding the subject. Hook could see the hurt in her eyes and face, not by him, but the hurt of someone who has had their heart broken too many times. He knew exactly how she felt. He was a bit scared to let himself love again too in fear of losing someone all over again, but in his heart he knew this was the beginning of love, and could see that she felt it too.

"You don't have to say anything," he said, capturing her lips again. He kissed her tenderly and deeply, and she melted into his arms. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. "I think I'm falling for you, Swan."

"Me Swan or alternate universe Swan?" He tipped her head towards him with his hook and smiled.

"You. My Swan. My Emma," he said lowly as he kissed her again. Hook cupped her face with his hand and she gently threaded her fingers in his hair. Their kiss was slow, gentle, their connection was sealed. Hook kissed her cheek and forehead before wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"What about your revenge?" She said leaning her head on his chest as he cradled her in his arms.

"That doesn't matter now. We have to go home," Hook said.

"Which home? My home or the home where your ship is?"

"Anywhere but here," he said. "Either way, I'll get you home to your boy. I promise. Do you trust me?" He said, looking into her eyes. She was once again lost in the sea of his gaze and she nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. He took the candle and began to search the walls. They must have been in the deepest part of the dungeons, deeper than where Rumplestiltskin was. "Well, your Mommy-dearest must really love you. This place is disgusting."

"She's not my Mother. I'd feel better leaving if I knew that my father was okay, along with Killian & Swan," Emma said.

"I told them to work on your father while I got you out," Hook said. "Which, by the look of things, will be tricky." He tapped on the rocks with his hook and felt the door, trying not to rattle it too loudly. He heard footsteps from the corridor rushed towards Emma. "Get back down where you were!"

"What are you going to do?" Hook put his finger to his lips, left the candle by the door and slipped into the darkest corner. With his dark pirate outfit, just knowing he was there already was the only way she could tell where he was. The Queen burst open the door and went over to Emma.

"Are you ready to behave now?" Regina said, grabbing her face. Although Emma was still sore, she faked being worse than she was, looking away from Regina. Regina smiled as she saw her pain. "That's the Emma I know. Weak." She rose and began to pace around her. "You know, your father still has a weakness- you. Ever since he realized you were alive, he has thought of nothing else. And when he found you missing again, he has been frantic with worry. I let you live because I thought you could be like my own, but I've learned what the role of the evil-stepmother is far too well. I think it's time to do what I should have done long ago. You'll be executed at noon today."

"My father won't stand for it," Emma said weakly.

"No, he won't, will he?" Regina said. "I'll just have to think of a way to..."

"The time for scheming is done, your majesty," Hook said, coming out of the shadows and putting his hook to her neck. Regina just smiled and sent him flying backward to the wall. She waved her hand and he was surrounded by a bubble of bluish-hue.

"Thank you, Captain. You've just given me a reason to hang you both," Regina said slyly. As she went through the door, she waved her hand and the door disappeared.

"You're going to just leave the door open?"

"Try to escape," Regina challenged. Emma approached cautiously and raised one finger through the doorframe. Hook was hit with what felt like electric shocks and screamed in pain. Emma rushed to him, but when she touched the field, she felt the shock herself. Regina laughed in amusement. "Hook is now the lock on your cell. If either of you try to escape, he'll die from the pain. Try to help him, you'll receive the pain. Now you can spend the last few hours of your life unable to hold each other. See you at noon!" With that, she turned to leave, reveling in her triumph. Emma and Hook both fell to the ground in defeat.

"That went well," Hook said weakly. Emma smiled, but a single tear fell down her cheek. "Darling, I'm so sorry. You can still go."

"No, I can't. You'll die," she said.

"We might be dead either way. At least I'll know you'll be safe," Hook said. Emma wiped her tear away and shook her head.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Emma said. "It's like you said. We're in this together." Hook smiled at her and reached to touch her cheek, but stopped just before touching the field. She held her hand up too, wishing she could touch him too.

* * *

The next few hours passed slowly. They tried to think of a hundred ways they could get out, but it was no use. Emma sat next to Hook as close as she could and leaned back against the rock.

"Any last regrets?" Emma asked.

"Not kissing you on that beanstalk for starters," Hook said with a smile. "I also miss my ship. If I could have taken her for that one last ride, I could die a happy pirate."

"I've never actually seen your ship," Emma said.

"Oh, she's a marvel for sure, lass. The fastest ship in all the realms. Many pirates have tried to take her from me, but I will fight for her 'til my last breath," Hook said.

"Like Milah," Emma added.

"Aye, and for you," Hook finished. "I wish I could have taken you sailing."

"That would have been nice," Emma said softly.

"What about you?"

"Henry, my son. I wish I could have spent more time with him, seen him take his first steps," Emma said, wiping a tear away. "I know it's not possible to go back in time and raise him myself but, I want to make up for the time I've lost. I want to be a family, be his Mom."

"I think you'd make a wonderful Mother," Hook said.

"Have you ever wanted children?"

"A pirate's life is no place for a child. Milah and I talked about it, but she didn't want to feel like she was replacing the one she left behind. But, aye, there is a part of me that's wanted children," Hook said. Emma smiled at the thought of blue-eyed babies. "But, alas, that might not be possible."

"If Mary-Margaret were here, she'd say that we're going to get out of this, that good always wins," Emma said. "I don't have her optimism."

"Smart lass, but unfortunately, I'm what you'd call a villain," Hook said. "We don't get our happy endings."

"You're not a villain," Emma said, defending him. "If you were, you would have taken that deal and left me. Instead you wanted to rescue me. What do you call that?"

"Maybe you do have your mother's optimism after all," Hook said. Emma smiled and closed her eyes, thinking about Henry, her parents. What is Cora doing to them now that she's in Storybrooke? She wished she could protect them, protect Hook. She wished that with all her heart. A white wave washed over the jail cell. "What did you just do?"

"What?"

"Some sort of magic came out of you and this bubble seemed the phase. I think you weakened it," Hook said. He raised his hand to the bubble and he received more shocks.

"Hook, no!" Emma cried out.

"That wasn't as bad," he said as he recoiled from the pain. "Whatever you were doing, do it again."

"I wasn't doing anything, I was thinking," she said.

"You must have been doing more than that," he said. "What were you thinking?"

"Of how much I wanted to protect my family, and you," she answered.

"Try again," he said. Emma closed her eyes and wished harder. She wanted to protect Hook, she wanted to be in his arms again. A large white wave shot out and the bluish-hue faded into nothing. Hook tentatively reached up- nothing. He lunged over to Emma and scooped her up into his arms as he laughed with joy in holding her again. Her eyes shot open in surprise and held him close as he spun her around. "You did it, love!"

"What just happened?" Emma asked, unsure of what she just did.

"We'll worry about that another time. Let's go!" Hook said, kissing her quickly before grabbing his satchel that was hidden in the corner with his hook, and grabbing her hand with his own. They had made it about five steps outside the jail cell when they were arrested by four guards. Regina came into view and snapped her fingers, with Hook's hook appearing in her hand.

"My, my. We are different, aren't we? I guess this execution is perfectly planned before we find out just how powerful you really are," Regina said. "Take them to the courtyard and prepare the archers for execution."


	8. Chapter 8

The drummers played their march as Hook and Emma were lead into the courtyard. King David rose as they were lead up to the executioner's block.

"Regina, my love, what is this?" David asked in confusion.

"I found them in the woods," Regina said, pouring on the fake tears. "I only asked them to come home, and this pirate tried to kill me. When I pleaded for my life, your daughter beat me in return. What did I ever do to deserve such brutality?" Regina said, dramatically throwing herself into his arms. Emma rolled her eyes at the pathetic display, and the guards pulled her harder by the ropes around her wrists. Hook jumped forward and kicked the guard dragging Emma, causing more guards to jump on top of him.

"Enough!" David said, raising his hand. He walked down the steps and went in front of Emma "Emma, is this true?"

"No, it's not," Emma said. "I've been in prison for the past day getting tortured by Regina. I have the marks to prove it. Look at her yourself, there's not a scratch on her." David turned toward Regina and then back to Emma. Anger started to fuel in his eyes. The empty heart curse had blacken his mind so much that any words against Regina would turn him further from the truth. He motioned for the guards to take them to the executioner's platform. The guards threw Hook and Emma to the polls and the archers lined up in front of them.

"Do you think your protection power will work against arrows?" Hook asked frantically as the arrows were raised.

"I don't think so," Emma said, tears forming in her eyes. This was it, she'll never see Henry again. "Wait!" King David held up his hand and the archers lowered their arrows. "Can I kiss Killian goodbye?"

"Absolutely not!" Regina said.

"Sire," said Jimney Cricket, flying up from the crowd to David. "It's your daughter's final wish." David raised his hand and turned his head away. The guards released Emma, who went to the side of Hook's post, giving him a long kiss on the cheek.

"Your dying wish and you only kiss my cheek," Hook asked, a bit disappointed. Emma smiled at him. It was then that Hook realized that his wrists had felt more free. Emma had untied the knots just enough that he could easily slip out. The guards threw Emma back to her pole and re-tied her hands. This time, when the archers raised their arrows, Hook felt a little more confident.

"FIRE!" Regina yelled. As the archers released their bows, Hook sprang from his pole and enveloped Emma in his arms, waiting for the arrows to hit. Emma focused all she could on protecting them, but she was too afraid of failing. Hook gripped her even harder, still waiting for the arrows, but nothing. He slowly released her and they looked at each other in confusion before Hook turned around to survey what had happened. Hook jumped a little as he was face to face with several arrows, but they were frozen. In fact, everyone was frozen, as if time had stopped, but both him and Emma were still moving. Hook grabbed an arrow from the air and broke it in half. He shrugged and quickly untied Emma, who quickly fell into his arms.

"I guess you're more powerful than you thought," Hook said, kissing her forehead.

"I didn't do this," Emma said, shaking her head.

"No, I did, dearies," Rumplestiltskin said, making his way through the crowd. "I thought I'd wait for a dramatic moment."

"And what a moment to wait- one second later and we'd both be dead," Emma stated.

"What do you want?" Hook said, putting his arm instinctively around Emma to protect her.

"To help you get home in exchange for the bean. Weren't you listening the first time?" Rumplestiltskin said. "Look, you even have your 'Twue Wove' with you, just like I promised. Are you ready to accept now?"

"What about the Killian and Emma of this world?" Emma asked. "Will they be okay?"

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine," Rumplestiltskin giggled, pointing towards where the King was standing. They looked to see Killian and Swan directly behind David, about to pour the magical water over his head. "I assure you, once time resumes, all will be restored."

"And what about Regina? She's so much more powerful now. How can we be assured that everything will be set right again?" Emma asked.

"As much as I want that magic bean, I think I've been rather generous on your end," Rumplestiltskin said. "Unless you have something else to offer for their assured protection."

"Wait, after all that Regina has done to you..." Emma started, but Hook nodded to her that he had it under control.

"How about information?" Rumplestiltskin laughed at him.

"I'm the Dark One, sonny boy. What information is beyond my grasp?"

"How about Belle?" Rumplestiltskin froze and looked at him in anger.

"She's dead."

"No, she's not. Or at least she wasn't when I saw her 28 years ago. Regina was holding her captive right before she was going to enact the curse."

"In our world, she's alive. She might be here too," Emma added. Hook pointed to the highest point in the tower of the castle.

"She should be right up there," Hook said. "Under heavy guard and even heavier magical defenses." Rumplestiltskin looked furious, but nodded to both of them.

"Alright," he said. "I will take care of Regina and make sure she pays for her crimes and more in return for their safety." He stretched out his hand. "Now, the bean, please."

"And you'll get us to Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

"As I told you, dearie, I can get you back to your Enchanted Forest. Your Storybrooke is a bit out of my reach," Rumplestiltskin said. Hook's mind was spinning. He had to get Emma back to her son, but how? It was then he remembered something and turned to Emma.

"Emma, I promised I would get you home. Do you trust me?" Even though Emma's first thought was fear that she'd never see Henry again, she'd learned by now that Hook was one to put her trust in. When she nodded, he brought her hand to his lips in a silent promise that he would get her back to her boy. He took the bean out of his satchel and dropped it into Rumplestiltskin's hand. The imp giggled with glee and slit open the portal. Emma and Hook could see Lake Nostos on the other side, still just a small glimmer of what it used to be. Emma wrapped her hand around Hook's hook and they both stepped through the portal. Rumplestiltskin sealed the portal and snapped his fingers and time resumed.

Regina looked shocked as the arrows hit empty beams. "Guards! Where did they go?"

"Right here," Killian said, standing next to Emma in triumph next to a very wet David.

"How did you do that?" Regina asked in confusion. "And since when did you have an eye patch?"

"I think that's the least of your problems now," Emma said as David's memories began to come back.

"Guards! Arrest this woman for the murder of Queen Snow White!" King David ordered. Regina sent the guards flying backward, but in seconds was completely immobilized.

"What?" she said in surprise. Rumplestiltskin appeared in a puff of smoke, next to a more older-looking Belle. Regina's expression collapsed in defeat. "Rumple."

"It appears as if your happy ending is up, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said. "You're highness, if you please, I would be more than happy to lock this woman up," he said to David. The King nodded and Rumplestiltskin sent her to Belle's cell, completely cut off from the world, sealed with the strongest enchantments he could conjure. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a long overdue journey to make." Rumplestiltskin tossed the bean in the air and jumped through the portal with Belle in tow. The guards started to chase after the closing portal, but David held up his hand.

"Let him go," David said. He turned to Killian and Emma, embracing them both. "Emma, I am so sorry." Emma let the tears fall as she held her father, with Killian close beside her. David released them both and held their hands up to their subjects. "From this day forward, Princess Emma and Prince Killian will rule by my side, and will regain their place as my successors." The court cheered and news quickly spread throughout the kingdom- the evil reign of Regina was over.

* * *

Emma and Hook fell onto the beach of Lake Nostos. They were back in their Enchanted Forest. Hook and Emma helped each other up and embraced each other. Emma grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I don't know what that was for, but I'll take it." Hook said with a wink.

"Just a small thank you for staying with me," Emma said. "And taking advantage of a quiet moment before anything else crazy happens." Hook smiled and returned her kiss with equal passion. "Now, how do we get back to Storybrooke? I think this land is out of magic compasses and wardrobe dust." Hook pulled the dried up bean from around his neck.

"It was my backup plan in case Cora left without me. And since she was so kind as to dig up the magical water for us," he said, bending over and dipping the bean into the water. "I think it'll be enough to get us back to Storybrooke."

"But how will we get there? We don't have the compass." Hook stood up and held up the bean, which glowed white until it restored to it's original sparkly blue form.

"It seems you have forgotten about the most magnificent ship in all the realms. Care to go sailing, m'lady?" Hook said, bowing and offering his arm. Emma instead took his hook and started running in the direction of the sea.


	9. Chapter 9

Hook helped Emma board the Jolly Roger before running around the decks with the excitement of a young child. Emma laughed to herself at his enthusiasm. She was surprised at how adept he was in controlling his ship with only one hand, but then reminded herself that he had centuries of practice. He climbed the main mast rope and then swung down to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Show off," she said, giving him a kiss. "You seem rather excited."

"I haven't sailed in days, I have you on my boat - alone. There's barely anyone in this world," he said, dipping his head to kiss her neck. "Maybe we can just stay in this world for a few days. Fall deeper in love. Maybe..." he wiggled his eyebrows instead of finishing his sentence. It was pretty obvious what he meant.

"That's very tempting," Emma said. "But I just know Henry is in danger. Cora seemed pretty eager to get to him."

"Too right, lass. I'll help you protect him, I promise," Hook said, kissing her forehead.

"I know. And you have really proven yourself to make good on your promises," Emma said. As she moved away to watch the sea go by, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well then, while I'm being trusted," he said, moving into her so he was whispering in her ear. "I promise from this moment on, I will always be on your side, Swan."

"Even if it means giving up on your revenge?" Hook let out a sigh, but kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, as long as you are patient with me on that one. I have been seeking revenge for almost 300 years. It's kind of a hard habit to break," he said. Emma turned in his arm a little and looked into his eyes.

"I promise to not put walls up to keep you out ever again. I promise to trust you, and to be by your side too," Emma said.

"Just one more thing," he said. "Do you promise to call me Killian?"

"I promise, Killian." Hook took her hand and dropped the bean that was around his neck into her hand, guiding her fingers to close around it.

"This is a symbol," he said with a proud look in his eye. "Something once dried up and dead, now magical, full of possibility, and the beginning of our journey together. Would you do the honors, love?" Emma kissed him and tossed it over her shoulder. The water began to swirl into a tide pool and Hook bounded up toward the wheel. He motioned for Emma to join him as he steered toward it. "Hold on, lass, there are bumpy seas ahead."

"We can handle it, Captain," Emma said, joining him at the helm and holding onto him tight. The Jolly Roger bucked as the water swirled beneath them. Emma held Killian tight around his waist and buried her face in his jacket as they began entering the swirling vortex of the portal. Hook was a master at the wheel, not letting the fear of drowning enter his mind for a second. He braved into the portal and they were surrounded by a thick mist of water splashing their face before a bright flash of light engulfed the entire ship. Emma held her breath and suddenly felt the ship's rocking begin to steady. Killian reached around behind him to pull Emma into his chest and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, we're through," he said calmly. He looked down at her and smiled before looking back up and steering the ship with his hook. Emma was amazed at how happy he looked, almost as if he were a completely different person than the one who left her in Rumplestiltskin's cell. She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the ship bob up and down in the water.

"You are one amazing captain," she said. "The sea suits you."

"Aye, this is my joy," he said, craning his neck to kiss her. "As are you." A tear formed in Emma's eyes as she kissed him. She never thought she'd ever find true love, and it was here now, with a pirate. Her life has always felt surreal, and the thought of loving a pirate was truly something out of a fairy tale. But as Killian kissed her, she'd never felt more calm or more safe than she ever had in her life. This was true love.

* * *

The main street of Storybrooke was silent except for the screams of pain coming from the center of the town. David held his sword up in defense with all the strength he had left in him. Snow was behind him, clutching Henry in her arms. Henry buried his face in his Grandmother's jacket, not wanting to see Regina or Cora hurt his Grandfather anymore. Cora and Regina continued to throw fireball after fireball at David, who deflected them, but was wearing thin. The two were relentless in their fight to take Henry back, and David had not stopped protecting them for a second. Gold, more worried about Cora than protecting the Charmings, was currently pinned against a brick wall, struggling to try to conjure his way out.

"It's no use, Charming," Cora said. "I'm losing my patience. Give my grandson to Regina."

"He's not your grandson!" David yelled back. "We will never hand him over to you."

"Same old song," Cora said mockingly. "Enough of this." Cora disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared next to Snow, ripping Henry from her arms.

"No!" Snow said, attacking Cora. Regina tried to pull Henry away from Cora and Snow's struggle, but was met with David wrestling her away. Everyone paused as a cutlass flew through the air and was driven into the side of Gold's shop. Killian and Emma were running down main street, and Henry ran towards his mother and buried himself in her arms. Emma held on tightly to her son, wishing so hard that she wouldn't wake up to find herself back in the jail cell of the alternate universe. Killian pulled his sword from the siding and stood in front of Emma and Henry, ready to defend.

"Hello, Hook," Cora said with a sly grin. "Don't you look protective?"

"Leave Henry alone," Killian said. "Or I will finish what we started the day we met."

"Oh, we both you you can't do that," Cora said, gesturing towards her heart. Although Killian knew what she meant, he would find away to kill her if she hurt Emma or Henry. He raised his sword and aimed it toward her.

"Try me," he said. Cora simply waved her hand and Killian went flying backward, getting pinned into the wall next to Mr. Gold.

"Well done, Captain," Gold mocked.

"You're one to talk, Crocodile, we're both pinned to the wall," Killian snapped back as he struggled to get free. Regina and Cora approached Henry and Emma, who were clinging to each other.

"Give me back my son," Regina said angrily. "You can't take him from me." As she reached for Henry, Emma willed with everything that was in her for Henry to be safe. Cora and Regina were shot back by a white light, and as they hit the side of the building, both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Gold and Killian fell to the ground as the spell wore off, and Killian ran to put his arms around Emma and Henry. David helped Mary Margaret off the ground, and Gold found his cane to help himself up.

"I didn't seem to go a good job in protecting you," Killian said to Emma, brushing her hair out of her face. "But it seems that you can handle yourself." Emma laughed as she pulled him closer to her and Henry. Henry looked up at Killian in confusion.

"Mom, who is this?" It was then Henry noticed Killian's hand. "WHOA! Captain Hook?! That's so cool!" Killian puffed with pride at the boy's amazement.

"Henry, this is Killian Jones- Captain Hook," Emma said, introducing her son. Henry lunged for Killian and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you for bringing my Mom to me," Henry said. In a single act, Killian was instantly taken with the boy. He was Emma's son, and Killian knew they would be quickly bonded.

"Good form, mate," Killian said, patting him on the back with his hook. David and Snow approached the three of them and Emma quickly hugged her parents.

"We were so worried," Snow said, holding her daughter tight. "Hello, Hook." Snow said through her tears and not letting go of Emma.

"Always a pleasure, m'lady," Hook said with a small bow. The sound of the cane hitting the pavement made Hook shoot his gaze toward Gold. He stood still in the middle of the street, waiting for Hook to make a move. Hook stared at him, like a lion ready to pounce on his prey. Emma slowly took his hand and gave it a squeeze, silently reminding him of his promise.

"It seems as if you've had a life changing adventure, Hook," Gold said, observing his and Emma's touch. Killian tightened his jaw, trying to resist the urge to kill with everything in his body. "Another day for revenge, perhaps?" Gold smiled in triumph as he turned to go back to his pawn shop, knowing he'd be safe from Hook as long as Emma was around. Gold was relieved of it too- he also had a love to lose, and he didn't want to jeopardize Belle's life. Killian let out a sigh to relax himself once Gold was out of sight. Emma put her hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her.

"I'm so proud of you," Emma said, smiling at Killian.

"What just happened?" David said, pointing toward Hook and where Gold just was.

"It's a long story," Emma said as everyone collected themselves. "But first, let's get some cocoa and some real food." Henry raced on ahead to Granny's diner, while Emma took Killian's hand, followed by Charming and Snow holding hands behind them.


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

Killian rubbed the back of his neck in anticipation as he waited for Emma to return. He didn't like the thought of her going to see the Crocodile by herself, but they both agreed it was for the best. It was going to take a lot for him to adapt to this world as it is, let alone how he was going to live in this new world with his arch enemy living less than ten blocks out of reach. Killian paced the floor of the loft, trying to find something to distract himself. He stopped and looked at Emma's bookshelf, hoping to find something of interest. His eyes stopped on 'Peter Pan', and a small smile crept across his face as he pulled it from the shelf. He slowly paced as he read. It was a lovely story, not quite exactly how it happened, but enjoyable nonetheless. He didn't even get to the part about himself by the time Emma returned. He slammed the book shut and dropped it on the couch as he rushed to catch her in his arms, lifting her off the floor as he spun her around.

"Wow, I wasn't gone that long," Emma said as he placed her on the floor. He cupped her cheek then ran his fingers through her hair, like he was trying to convince himself she was there.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said, breathing out a large sigh.

"I can handle Gold," Emma assured. "In time, you will too." She took the yellow potion out of her pocket and held it up for him to see. "He was surprisingly agreeable." Killian inspected it with his eyes then looked back at her suspiciously.

"What kind of deal did you have to make?" he said, worrying about her answer.

"Actually, when I told him what we did for his alternate-world self, he only asked that I start clearing my schedule for travel plans. Something about cashing in on the favor I already owe him. I guess I got a 2 for 1 discount," she said shrugging. Killian was not so easily satisfied. He felt like there was more to this coming, he was sure of it, but Emma was safe for now and that's all that mattered. Emma spun the bottle between her fingers as she lead him upstairs to her room.

"I always enjoy being pulled toward a lady's chamber," Killian said with a wink. Emma gave him a small swat as they reached the top of the steps and walked toward the mirror in her room. Killian joined her side as Emma reached up and sprinkled the potion over the mirror. It started to swirl with a yellow misty cloud, which settled and hovered around the edge of the mirror. In the reflection, now stood the alternate Killian and Emma, who did not notice their presence yet. They were both dressed in royal attire, no more in the torn clothes they used to wear. Hook cleared his throat and the two jumped as they realized they were not alone.

"What the bloody..." Killian said, then looked relieved when he saw their counterparts in the mirror. "You're alive!" Swan joined his side, and the counterparts were in reflective positions from each other.

"We just wanted to make sure you two were okay," Emma said.

"Everything is wonderful," said Swan. "My father and the kingdom is restored, we're back in the castle and Regina is locked up in Rumplestiltskin's old cell. I think we can finally have our happily ever after."

"I see you two might have yours as well," Killian remarked, noting Hook and Emma's stance. The two blushed at each other, then Hook grunted.

"Yeah, we found each other," Hook said, winking at Emma.

"Thank you for everything," Emma said. "We wish we could be there to thank you personally."

"And thank you, for saving our kingdom," Swan said. The mist around the mirror started to grow thicker and swirl once more, and Hook and Emma knew the magic was starting to fade.

"I think this is all the time we have," Hook said. "Be well, my friends."

"Farewell," Killian and Swan said together. Swan waved, and Killian gave one final salute with his hook. Once the magic faded, Hook and Emma turned to each other once more, Hook pulling her into his arms.

"It seems as though all four of us are fine," Killian assured, smoothing her hair as he held her.

"Yeah," Emma said, pulling back so she could look into his eyes. "I feel better knowing they'll be alright now."

"And what about us? Are we going to be alright," Killian asked, looking into her eyes. Emma reached up and gently kissed his lips, giving him a silent promise. Everything they promised before they came through the portal would be true. They were together now, no matter what would lie ahead of them, they would face it together.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I wanted to attempt a "What If" story and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews appreciated! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
